Payback is sweet
by lookmeintheeyesnickjonas
Summary: Ron doesn't believe Hermione could get a date for the dance, or a date at all, so she enlists Malfoy's help to prove him wrong. Involves hot sex x


So this is a really long one-shot but I really wanted a plotline for Hermione and Draco to have sex, I think it's hotter that way. So yeah, enjoy and please review! I spent a load of time on it : )

Disclaimer-I don't own nada.

Payback is sweet

The Golden Trio were sitting at the Gryffindor lunch table for dinner, peacefully unaware of the uproar that was about to be caused.

"Hermione, do you want to go to the Christmas ball with me?" Ron questioned, shovelling another lot of potatoes into his mouth blissfully, his eyes still trained on his plate.

Hermione slowly let the paper she was reading lower from her face, an ice cold glare settling on Ron's oblivious face. "Ronald the ball is _tomorrow_, it is not a bit late to ask someone?" She inquired disbelievingly, a sharpness to her voice that he failed to pick up on.

"Yeah but I knew you wouldn't have a date, so I thought we could go together." Ron continued, oblivious to the livid head girl sitting across from him and the growing tension of the room.

"So I'm your last resort then? The person to go to when no one will go with you, because Hermione could never manage to get a date?" Hermione hissed, eyes flashing dangerously, and Ron finally lifted his head realising too late that she was furious with him. Harry glanced at Hermione's face and gulped quietly knowing an angry Hermione was dangerous, hadn't Ron learnt this by now?

"Uh-well-Uh I assumed..." Ron stuttered, spoon frozen in midair, eyes wide in fear of his fuming best friend.

"You assumed I would never be able to get a date because I am an UNDESIRABLE bookworm!" Hermione shrieked, stabbing a finger at Ron, "Well let me tell you something _Ronald _I can get any guy I want to go out with me and do things to me that you can only dream of! I will NOT stand for being your last resort Ronald." Hermione turned on her heel and stormed out of the Great Hall, plan already forming in her mind, while Ron sat dumbfound.

**Hr&D**

"You look good Granger," Blaise announced, letting out a low wolf whistle as Hermione sauntered down the stairs the next morning and picked up her book bag, giving Blaise a good view of her legs as her skirt rode up another couple of inches.

He liked that she could look as sexy as hell while still wearing the correct, and decent, uniform. His gaze wandered up her creamy legs that seemed to go on forever and rested on the hem of her skirt, which was only a couple of inches above the knee-she did have a reputation to protect after all-but was vast improvement on her previous skirt lengths. Then his eyes drifted to her torso; she had clearly shrunk her jumper and blouse to make them tighter, accentuating her curves beautifully, and making her breasts lightly strain against the material. The top two buttons of her blouse her undone and while this was not indecent it made Blaise think wistfully about the amble cleavage that was defiantly hiding. His gaze lingered on her lush pink lips, curved in a devious smirk, and drifted over her delicate features accentuated by the barest of makeup. Lastly, avoiding her entrapping chocolate pools, he noticed her usually slightly crazy honey strands were tamed into soft, smooth waves that begged to be caressed. In short, she looked _hot_.

"Thanks Blaise," Hermione smirked, leaving the handsome Italian slightly dazed. "Walk me to class?"

Hermione sashayed to the front of the common room, and paused looking behind her with a 'come hither' look gleaming in her mocha orbs. "Don't want to be late for potions," She giggled lightly and Blaise rushed to her side, berating himself for acting like a pubescent third year. He shouldered her book bag and held the door open for her in a gentlemanly fashion.

The pair of heads walked into potions, heads inclined to each other, chatting intimately, and made the whole class stare. They watched in amazement as the exceptionally attractive Slytherin whispered something in the, suddenly sexy, Head Girl's ear which made her giggle lightly, a rogue warming her cheeks, and slap his chest in mock offense. They were entranced as he grinned blindingly and held his hands up in surrender, a pleased smile lifting the corners of Hermione's mouth. The class let out a collective gasp as she held out her dainty hand for her book bag and he refused, pointing to his cheek meaningfully. Hermione faked an exasperatedly sigh and pressed her lips to his warm cheek.

"What are you doing?" Hermione breathed into his ear delightedly, spotting Ron turning a delightful shade of purple from the corner of her eye.

"Helping your cause." He grinned, happy to infuriate any of the Gryffindors' like a true Slytherin, and if he happened to get a kiss or two from a sexy women out of it, well all the better as far as he was concerned. He pulled away from her with a wink and dropped the bag into her upturned palm.

"If you are quite done Mr Zambini and Miss Granger," Snape sneered in disgust at their display. Blaise just grinned and sauntered to his place next to a glowering Draco, while Hermione-flushed smile intact-slid into her usual seat in between Ron and Harry.

"What was that Hermione!" Ron hissed, the daggers in his eyes metaphorically cutting through her skin; it pleased her to see him so annoyed.

"The head boy walking with the head girl to a mutual class when they share the same dorms is not really news worthy Ronald." Hermione injected coolly, flipping her hair to the side and rummaging for a quill in her bag.

"You know that is not what he meant Hermione," Harry injected softly, green pools sweeping quickly over her outfit. Hermione rolled her eyes and gritted her teeth to hide her irritation before asking the dumbstruck boy behind her for a spare quill, which he happily gave.

"Hermione this is getting ridiculous, you proved your point now go change!" Ron fumed; face the colour of a tomato by this point as he tried very hard not to let his eyes linger on any part of Hermione's anatomy, no matter how much his brain was screaming at him to do so.

"I am not your house elf Ronald, you cannot order me around! Besides I rather like it." She replied pointedly, proceeding to ignore him for the rest of the lesson, instead focusing on all the admiring looks she was being cast from the boys of the class, and of course the lesson itself.

**Hr&D**

"Blaise?" Draco questioned as he strolled into the strangely quiet heads common room, after being summoned by his best friend.

It was then he noticed Hermione.

She had been driving him crazy all day; with her new school uniform that was unbearable sensual, he had disgusted himself more than once by getting hard while glimpsing at her chest or thighs.

"Blaise is not here Malfoy; it is I who wanted to see you." And then she was sashaying towards him, hips swaying tantalisingly, swishing her short skirt against her creamy thighs. He swallowed thickly as his gaze landed on her breasts, straining against her too tight skirt, top buttons undone to expose a torturous amount of flesh.

"Uh-" Draco stuttered, and cursed himself for doing so, grey orbs wide with something suspiciously like panic.

"Cat got your tongue Malfoy?" Hermione inquired sweetly, coming to pause so close to him that her chest almost brushed his. Draco gulped loudly, brain going into overdrive at her being so close to him. When Draco didn't answer Hermione stepped forward so their chests were pressed together and lightly placed her hands on Draco's shoulders, fingers dipping beneath his open shirt to massage his tense muscles.

Draco let out a low guttural moan as she began to roll out the tight knots in his neck, her fingers dancing blissfully against his skin. Then her lips descended on his skin and he grabbed onto her waist to stop his knees from buckling when her tongue joined in. She peppered hot open mouthed kisses up his neck to his earlobe and grazed it with her teeth, eliciting a delicious hiss from Draco.

"Fuck! When did you become so hot Granger?" Draco growled, swallowing a moan when she laced her fingers through his platinum strands and yanked his head towards hers possessively.

"It was just a question of letting the world see, Malfoy." Hermione purred, bringing his head ever closer to hers so she could feel his pants of hot breath warming her face. He lifted his steel grey orbs with a fiery passion that was matched in her orbs; unable to control himself any longer, Draco smashed his lips to hers, simultaneously crushing the brunette to his chest. Hermione gasped against his surprisingly warm lips when she felt Draco's hand sneak up her thigh and he used this opportunity to thrust his tongue into her mouth, exploring the moist cavern in a frenzy of activity. Draco buried one hand in her caramel coloured tresses and curved the other one under Hermione's skirt, hoisting her shapely leg around his waist and pressing their centres together with a mutual groan of pleasure.

"Grang-er," Draco groaned her name erotically as Hermione rubbed her centre against Draco's length, smirking against his lips when she felt him become harder.

"Malfoy," She mimicked in a breathy moan when he lifted her other leg off the ground so she was now wrapped around his waist.

"Merlin you sound hot when you moan my name," Draco groaned against her lips, sliding them down her neck to suckle on her pulse point. She bucked her hips against him in response, aching with longing.

"Sofa!" Hermione gasped breathlessly and Draco complied with pleasure, stumbling towards the red sofa. The backs on his trouser clad knees hit the sofa and buckled causing Hermione to fall on top of him, not that he minded having the woman on top. He immediately reconnected their lips and slipped his hands underneath her shirt, working their way up to her breasts and touching them through the silk of her bra.

"Malfoy we need to talk." Hermione demanded, ripping her lips away from Draco's and sitting up so she was straddling him to the couch.

He let his head flop back in disappointment and groaned, "Isn't this the awkward talk we're meant to have after we have sex?" Draco grumbled, grasping Hermione's waist and yanking her so she fell flush against his chest.

"Whose says we would have had sex?" Hermione arched an eyebrow delicately, watching with amusement as Draco's face contorted as various emotions flashed across his pale skin, need being the predominant one.

"I want you," He paused to thrust his hips upwards so his erection was pressed intimately against her centre, "And you want me," He stroked the soaked lace of her silk panties with a devilish smirk and was rewarded with a whimper, "So why wouldn't we?" This time it was Draco's turn to arch his pale eyebrows.

"I'm a mudblood." She stated simply, "I thought you'd rather die that touch me. I'm filthy remember?"

"You know, I don't seem to remember at this moment why you're so filthy." He mumbled, pressing a small kiss to her plump lips. "Besides I need a good fuck and if this is the way you snog, you're going to be a goddess in bed." He continued crudely before going in to capture her lips again. But Hermione moved her head out of range and appraised him silently, twin pools of coffee grazing over his face.

"That's one of the nicest things you've ever said to me Malfoy...But let's get down to business, otherwise you will not be finding out if I am a 'goddess' in bed. Ok?" Hermione took charge and Draco could not deny he found it unbelievably sexy.

"Ok, I'll behave. I'm all ears." Draco declared with a wolfish grin, lifting his hands slowly and placing them behind his head to show he was being sincere.

"I want revenge for what Ronald inferred and I want you to help me." Hermione announced to the shock of Draco whose jaw slacked open at the thought of Hermione wanting something so...Slytherin.

"Yes, I was watching your little scene at dinner and wondered what the golden trio could possibly be arguing about; I thought you were above that with unity and all that rubbish." Malfoy sneered, but it lacked his usual malice. There was a slight pause as Draco started to calculate, "_If_ I were to agree, what would I get for helping you?" Draco drawled, tracing the soft skin of her face tantalizingly.

"Me." Draco arched an interested eyebrow and Hermione threw him a sinfully seductive grin as she rolled her hips against his, eliciting a small groan.

"All night, doing whatever, you, want..." Hermione trailed off suggestively, moving her lips back to his neck and sucking so hard that Draco had to physically restrain himself from grabbing her: it would do him no good to be hasty in his decision making.

"Tempting..." Draco mused, watching, entranced, as the magnificent girl before him marked his colourless skin for the first time.

Hermione's eyes gleamed and she slowly began to move her hips again, creating a much needed friction between their centres. "Besides a little snake told me that Pansy and her little cronies have not been doing it for you recently, leaving you...unsatisfied." The gleam in her eyes was positively wicked and just turned Draco on even more.

"As enticing as that seems Granger..." Draco began, deciding to see what else he could bait out from the Gryffindor.

"Ah ah ah," Hermione waggled a finger in front of his face, "I'm not done Malfoy. As well as getting your needs...sated, think about this: you will have deflowered the Gryffindor Princess, brains of the Golden Trio and smartest witch of this generation, in fact the only witch no one would believe you would ever be able to get, as well as best friend to your arch-nemesis. Just think of the look on their faces when I walk into the ball on _your_ arm and snog _your_ brains out in front of everyone."

"Ah so now we come to your terms." Draco quirked an eyebrow, intrigued and gestured for her to continue, drawing sensuous circles on the bare flesh of her hips.

"Your tie." Hermione demanded calmly, chocolate orbs boring into his cold eyes.

"Pardon?" Draco asked incredulously, eyes wide with surprise; that had certainly not been what he had been expecting.

"I want your tie Malfoy," Hermione said with a hint of impatience reflected in her orbs.

"Pray tell _dearest_, why you should want my tie." Draco mocked her, a hint of amusement lighting up his pale aristocratic features.

Hermione heaved a sigh and settled herself more comfortably on Draco's lap-much to his pleasure. "Ronald believes I am undesirable and could never get a date, let alone a shag. So I want to prove to him that not only am I capable of getting a guy into my bed, but a Slytherin at that. And if that isn't enough the cherry on top of the cake will be that I slept with the person he hates most in the world and the Slytherin Sex God. The Malfoy pin on your tie is enough proof that we did the deed." Hermione smirked, thoroughly proud at thinking up such an ingenious plan.

"Ah so you know my nickname," Draco's Cheshire cat grin grew as did his ego and Hermione couldn't help but grin along with him, hiding the embarrassment that coloured the apple of her cheeks.

"When can see later whether you live up to it," She murmured with a sly wink, "So you agree?"

"What about the ball?" Draco enquired finally, lips dipping underneath her shirt, tracing the tops of her breasts impatiently.

Hermione drew a shaky breath, trying to remain unfazed by the sensations Draco had coursing through her body. "I want to humiliate him in public by, one, going to the ball with someone else, as he does not believe I could even get a date and, two, snogging his enemy in front of the whole school while he's watching."

"Snogging me in front of the whole school? That's very different to rendezvousing in private. Many of my...housemates would not be happy with that. Why should I be willing to face their wrath?" His hand snuck up her thigh, stroking the creamy skin thoughtfully.

"You can go back and brag to your friends that you managed to seduce Hermione Granger, bookworm and prude or whatever you want to say about me; you will be respected. The way I see it, it's a win-win situation." She tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear and surveyed him, watching his body language for compliance. It would be such a bother to have to find someone else to help with her plan.

Draco paused for a second, raised his head, steel orbs staring brashly into chocolate. Then he nodded, "I accept."

"Perfect." Hermione purred, her mouth hot and warm near his ear. "How about we take this up to my room?" Draco's trousers tightened uncomfortably and Hermione smirked in response, jumping to her feet fluidly and taking his hand to lead him to her room.

The second the door banged shut on its hinges Draco threw her against the door, pining her there, as his mouth ravished hers, tongue plunging into her moist carven when her mouth opened in a moan. He roughly ripped off her shirt and let his heated mouth wander down her neck to the valley of her breasts.

Draco shot her an appreciative look, letting his gaze rest on her beautiful mounds that were encased in green silk. "I always thought you looked magnificent in red, but in green, you are _exquisite_." He breathed; tongue dipping under the silk naughtily, educing a breathy moan.

"I thought you'd like prefer it to my Gryffindors' rule, Slytherins' drool pants" Hermione grinned cheekily, "Although I think you may be drooling now." She whispered, using his tie to slam his mouth back onto hers before he could voice his mock offense at her comment. He moaned his approval and ripped the green bra off her curvaceous body. He immediately moved his attention to Hermione's very delectable breasts; he rubbed one roughly while the other one was treated to his tongue, swirling the nipple around in his mouth and sucking harshly.

"Off," Hermione commanded, voice rough with passion, her fingers quickly fumbling to undo the buttons and bidding Draco to help her. He yanked open the last few buttons of his oxford shirt and discarded it over his head. Hermione let out a breathless sigh at his toned chest and six pack, _damn Quidditch had done him good_, and fought the urge to roll her eyes when he smirked at her response. She set to work peppering kissing up his body and exploring his torso with curious fingers. Draco quivered under her delicate touch, shivers shooting up his spine when she spent time to caress his nipples.

They stumbled their way to Hermione's bed, draped in silver and green silk for the occasion, Draco half dragging and half carrying Hermione there. He threw her roughly into the middle of the bed, watching with delight as her breasts bounced with the movement, before crawling on top of her. She immediately wrapped her legs around his naked torso and grinded her lithe body against his, lusty groans falling from her throat at the sensation of their scorching bodies rubbing against each other.

"Granger I need, I need-" Draco gasped breathlessly, silver orbs boring into Hermione's with an intensity neither had felt before.

"I know," She soothed, stopping her ministrations for a second to push back the white blond fringe that had flopped into Draco's face, replacing the carefully styled hair he usually sported; his eyes blinked open in surprise at the intimate gesture. "I prefer it all messy," Hermione offered, giving him a lopsided grin before dropping his trousers to the floor. He blinked in surprise again, not remembering the little vixen even unbuckling his trousers.

Draco grinned boyishly up at her, fingers curling around the waistband of her skirt and her silk panties, to begin the tortuous descend down her long legs. "Hurry," Hermione begged, squirming wantonly as the warmth between her legs pooled and the ache became unbearable. Draco let his gaze roam leisurely around her naked form, his heated gaze lighting up the swell of her breasts and soft curves of her hips before dipping south to the golden curls that covered her core.

Their orbs connected and Hermione whimpered as Draco traced the outside of her glistening folds with a roguish grin. Then, without warning, he thrust his index finger into her pulsating core making her mouth fall open in a wordless moan. He smirked playfully as he added another finger and started to pump his fingers in and out of her core, eliciting a very arousing mewling sound to fall from her rose petal lips. With a hiss of pleasure as his cock reactive to the sound, Draco captured her mouth, slanting over her, thrusting his tongue in time to his fingers and her hips.

"Stop-stop please!" Hermione begged and Draco froze in confusion, "I need to come when you're inside me, please Malfoy, please." A smirk lifted the corners of his bow shaped mouth and he complied, pulling his fingers out of the highly aroused Gryffindor beneath him and lifting them to his mouth. He sucked on them sensuously, eyes peeking open only to view the goddess beneath him who was threatening to come undone as she watched him, thankfully he had more control than her, but only just his cock reminded him.

Hermione slid further down his body and dragged down his boxers, releasing his erection with a hiss of satisfaction from Draco. He lifted his hips so she could fully pull the silky material off his body and sank back onto her flushed flesh with a husky groan of need which only intensified when he felt a soft stroke on his raging hard on. "Please if you don't want me to come right here, don't do that." Came the pained voice from between clamped teeth, giving Hermione a perverse sense of pleasure that he was so utterly aroused because of her.

"This is going to hurt a bit," Draco whispered with uncharacteristic unease, eyes snapping open to meet trusting mocha orbs, unable to take her virginity without her knowing what was coming. Hermione smiled a lusty grin and just nodded, wiggling her hips against his desperately to exemplify her need. Draco just slanted his mouth over hers and thrust into her, burying himself deep within her core. Draco forced himself to still when he heard a squeak of pain and saw her eyes clamped shut. A tortuous moment passed by as he remained buried inside her unmoving before she opened her eyes, pain cleared, and nodded eagerly. Without hesitation he started pumping into her roughly, urging Hermione to wrap her legs around his lean waist so he could drive deeper.

"Oh Merlin! Faster! Please Malfoy!" Hermione half sobbed, trembling with the unknown pleasure being inflicted upon her very receptive body.

"Draco, my name is Draco." The blond groaned erotically into her neck, burying himself as far as possible into her heat.

"Draco, Draco, DRACO!" Hermione chanted and he matched his thrusts to each calling of his name until on the final cry, she came hard and screamed for the world to hear. Everything inside her tightened, stars exploded behind her eyelids, and her body shook uncontrollably at the shock of force of the orgasm. She heard his groan as her walls clamp around his and felt the rush of his hot seed spurting into her as he let go in that same moment.

He collapsed on top of her, his fingers still entangled in her curly, mussed hair, his other hand still gripping her left hip, keeping them connected. He kissed the curve of her breasts and her collarbone, as his breathing slowly returned to normal. Eventually, when she made to move, he pinned her to the bed with his weight. "Not yet," he growled possessively, and bit down on her neck, sucking harshly. "You said I could have you _all_ night,"

Hermione let a satisfied smile curl around her lips, "As long as you make the next round as good as that you'll hear no complaints from me."

"Just you wait Princess, you haven't seen anything yet." He promised, thrusting his still hard length into her soaking core and proceeded on fucking her senseless until she saw stars again.

**Hr&D**

"Hermione, what is that around your neck?" Harry gritted his teeth, eyeing the Slytherin tie with open resentment.

Hermione's fingers flew to her neck and her gaze dropped down curiously, as if she didn't know that she had put on _his_ tie this morning. "I guess I must have picked up the wrong tie this morning, with clothes all over the floor you couldn't really blame me." Hermione added innocently, popping a piece of apple in her mouth, and fighting the urge to send a smirk to Draco whose gaze was burning into her back.

"What are you implying Hermione?" Ron growled, eyes narrowed in slits as the rage built up in his body, turning his face an odd shade of purple.

"That I really must return this tie to Draco, and perhaps ask him over again. He really was a wonderful shag." Her mouth curved in a serene smile which turned into a smirk when the steam virtually poured out of Ron's ears and Harry had gone deathly pale.

"Draco-Malfoy!" Ron spluttered, the vein in his head threatening to pop out while Harry clenched his fists under the table, Ginny's touch the only thing keeping him from racing over to the Slytherin table.

"That's what the tie says doesn't it?" Hermione said coolly, ignoring the warning signs that Ron was going to explode with rage and gesturing to the DM pin that was stuck to the tie. Ron stood up, eyes flashing crazily and shaking when Hermione stroked the tie lovingly.

"Well I really must go, see you in potions boys." Hermione remarked casually, locking eyes with Ron to make sure he was watching before slowly turning around and sending a smirk and a wave right across the tables to Slytherin where Draco Malfoy was watching her. With one delicious look at the livid redhead about to combust next to Hermione he smirked right back at her, adding a wink for good measure.

Hermione strolled out of the Great Hall.

And all hell broke loose.

**Hr&D**

Draco fiddled with his bowtie nervously, waiting anxiously for Hermione to come down the stairs. Out of the corner of his eyes he saw her appear at the stop of the stairs, his breath caught in his throat: she was breathtaking.

"Hermione," Malfoy managed to choke out, silver orbs wide and slightly panicked.

"Alright there, Draco?" Hermione smiled sweetly, basking in the rare feeling of making Draco Malfoy uncomfortable; many had sworn it couldn't be done, turns out all you needed to do is come out wearing a ball gown of his favourite Slytherin green.

"You look stunning," Malfoy finally murmured, raising her soft hand to his lips, "Absolutely breathtaking. The Weasel isn't going to know what hit him."

"That was the plan Draco," Hermione laugh tinkled and Draco couldn't help but snatch her to him. Hermione gasped in surprise, hands splayed across his shirt clad chest to steady herself.

Draco lowered his lips to speak directly into her ear, "I like the way you say my name," He purred, tongue darting out to trace her earlobe, "But I think I like it even more when you _scream_ my name."

"Oh shut up," Hermione grinned, glad the makeup hid the rogue that was tinting her cheeks at that comment. They stared at each other for a moment before Draco lowered his head and their lips met in a searing kiss.

Hermione pulled away minutes later, dazed and weak-kneed, "Save it for the dance floor Draco," Draco just grinned in response and pressed a brief kiss to her rosy lips before she could protest.

**Hr&D**

Hermione wound her hands tighter around Draco neck and buried one hand in his baby fine platinum strands, ignoring the disbelieving stares as she did so. The entire ballroom, even the teachers, had been watching them intensely since she had entered on Draco's arm. They had caused uproar across the houses and students kept on looking around aimlessly as if someone was suddenly going to jump out and yell 'GOTCHA!' But Hermione liked the fact she had done something so outrageous, so out of character. It made her feel...powerful, and she hadn't even been to gloat to Ron yet.

Draco tugged her irresistibly closer and lowered his mouth to breath in her ear, "It's time princess."

Draco dipped her with a smug grin and Hermione let her gaze rest over his head for a split second, to where Ron was gaping at her with a deliciously shocked and appalled look on his freckled face. She smirked and to the shock of the entire great hall pressed her lips to Draco's in a heated kiss, which soon became a battle of the tongues when his hot tongue probed her mouth skilfully. Hermione's eyes snapped open as Draco continued to ravish her and landed on her target, mouth still slack with disbelief and fury; she winked audaciously at Ron to know for whose benefit the show was for before moaning loudly right into Draco's smirking mouth.

When she opened her eyes again he was gone.

Payback was sweet.


End file.
